1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to modular building structures and methods and refers more specifically to a building structure including a core unit having bathroom and kitchen facilities and a plurality of other building units positioned adjacent and connected to the core unit allowing free traffic flow between the core unit and other building units and other building units through the core unit which building structure is constructed by manufacturing the core unit and other building units at a remote location shipping the building units to a building site, placing them in desired relationship leveling them and securing them together and subsequently adding additional building units to increase the size of the building structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, building structures such as houses and the like, have usually been built at the building site that is to say, houses generally are built from the ground up at the location of the house.
More recently, mobile homes and small buildings have been manufactured in factories remote from a site at which they are to be used and have been transported to the site. In some instances, two or more mobile homes or the like have been secured together at the site to produce a larger building structure.
Such structures of the past however, have lacked flexability. That is to say, such structures have not readily lent themselves to providing efficient home floor plans and/or connection of a plurality of separate units together. Further, such structures of the past have not readily permitted subsequent additions thereto after the initial structure has been built and the design of the prior structures has not been esthetically pleasing. Further, such structures have in the past often been complicated, expensive and inefficient.